digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Terriermon (DCS)
Terriermon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Terriermon is partner to a Tamer named Andrew "Andy" Conteh. Description Terriermon has a very optimistic. He always believes in victory and sometimes tells his human partner not to worry too much. While Andy was initially very pacifistic, Terriermon made him realize that sometimes fighting is necessary. He is good friends with Guilmon. Attacks *'Blazing Fire': Terriermon fires energy blasts from his mouth. This can be in either a rapid round of tiny blasts, or in one large concentrated blast. *'Petit Twister': Terriermon spins himself around and shoots a green tornado at his enemies. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers The film describes how Terriermon met Andy for the first time. In the beginning, he had already become Andy's partner. Few days earlier he had Bio-Emerged through Andy's computer soon after Andy received his green-colored D-Ark. Terriermon, however, was prevented from participating in fighting by Andy who feared for possible accidents and casualties. But when he and Andy tried to prevent Vera Neidhardt and Renamon from hurting Tatsuya Munemori and his partner Guilmon, Terriermon accidentally Digivolved into Galgomon and lost control of his powers. He was, however, stopped by Tatsuya and Guilmon. Later, Andy and Terriermon along with the other Tamers were taken by the men from the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson who explained the powers of a tiny Digimon named Calumon and the existence of the Digital Revolution. Terriermon participated into the battle against them and now controlling his powers as Galgomon, he defeated a brainwashed Musyamon. With Andy using cards "Recharge Plug-In Q" and "Shellmon: Hydro Pressure", Galgomon was able to electrocute a brainwashed Kinnaramon. And Galgomon combined his powers with Growlmon (Guilmon's Champion form), Kyubimon (Renamon's Champion form) and Reppamon (Champion form of Kudamon, Thompson's partner) to defeat Ian Neidhardt, leader of the Revolution who was mutated into the D.H.M. The W.N.D.D. ensured an abandoned building from New York act as a training ground and hiding place for the Tamers' partners. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Terriermon still lived with Andy. Some time after the Tamers' exitence was revealed to the world by Tatsuya's battle against Mihiramon the Tiger Deva, Terriermon participated into a battle against Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. During the battle Terriermon received an ability to Digivolve into his Ultimate form Rapidmon through the Blue Card. But Renamon was kidnapped, and the permission from the President Gerald Johnson turned out to be fake, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. But later, Terriermon was among those who found out that the Deva were searching for Calumon and that a lifeform known as the DigiGnomes had given the Tamers their D-Arks. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Andy used his to Digivolve Terriermon into Rapidmon again to hold on Anilamon the Dragon Deva, until he combined his powers with WarGrowlmon (Guilmon's Ultimate form) and Taomon (Renamon's Ultimate form) to defeat Vikaralamon the Pig Deva. Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Terriermon still kept himself hidden from Andy's mother and older siblings, but was prepared to do so very soon. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Terriermon decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Terriermon and the other Partner Digimon followed their respective Tamers into the Digital World to save Calumon and confront the Deva once and for all. During the journey, Beelzemon (Impmon's Mega form) kills Mei's partner Wizarmon and Guilmon Dark Digivolves into Megidramon who brutally kills Caturamon. Terriermon and Renamon try to help Megidramon in their Ultimate forms, but Beelzemon drains part of their powers. Soon, after Tatsuya and Guilmon to Biomerge into Guilmon's true Mega form: Gallantmon, Mercurimon, who originally sent the Deva to steal Calumon, arrives. Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon and fight Mercurimon, while Gallantmon manages to overpwer Beelzemon. But Gallantmon spares Beelzemon when Mei pleads so and when Apollomon makes both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize their mistakes. They are then informed about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. The Tamers return to the real world, but then a fake Mei created by D-Reaper allows the malevolent program to invade two worlds instead of just one. Digimon: Judgement Code When Tatsuya and Guilmon separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on their own, Terriermon and Andy followed. Fighting against ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) wasn't easy, since the Tamers and their Partner Digimon were unable to Biomerge into Mega Level in the real world. Soon, Terriermon and the others are met by Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés as well as their Partner Digimon Patamon and Tailmon. The two DigiDestined had been tasked to restore the ability of the other DigiDestined Digivolve into their Ultimate and Mega forms. They also gave the Partner Digimon an ability to Biomerge with their Tamers in the real world. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship who acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Andy and Terriermon joined the final battle along with other Tamers, Apollomon, Mercurimon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon. Beelzemon is wounded and Grani is damaged, leading Gallantmon to download its remains. But the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve. SaintGalgomon was the only Partner fully able to download its part of the algorithm of the White Card, but Tatsuya and Guilmon were able to download all other parts to shut down D-Reaper. Andy and Terriermon become official members of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. In 2044, Terriermon had stayed on Andy's side even though Andy had become the Director of the Agency. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon